


Master of Illusion

by LokisMisstress_29



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisMisstress_29/pseuds/LokisMisstress_29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Thor 2 after breaking Loki out of the prison cell. Loki uses his magic to disguise him and Thor, one thing leads to another and the two find comfort in each others arms to deal with the grief of losing there mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of Illusion

Master of Illusion  
Disclaimer: I don’t own anything. <3  
The two brothers walked down the halls side by side, Loki could not keep the smirk off his face his brother had actually broken him out of prison and would be labeled a traitor in the eyes of his father Odin.  
“Could you at least look different so not to draw attention to ourselves brother.” Thor’s deep voice bellowed in the hall.  
They passed a column and Loki shifted into an Asgardian guard.  
“Is that better brother?” He asked a playful smirk on his lips. “Or would you prefer that we look like your companions.” He chuckled as there forms shifted and Thor now resembled Sif and Loki went back to being Loki.  
“I say dear brother you look divine.” He gave his brother’s ass a good smack.  
Thor stopped and pushed Loki into a column. “It is unwise to toy with me brother not now.” Thor’s voice cracked and he released his hold on Loki.  
The trickster did not waist a moment and he pulled Sif/Thor into the room nearest them and pushed him against the wall. “We both are in mourning brother, and maybe it is best that we seek comfort with each other.”  
Loki pressed his lips to Sif/Thor's, lacing his fingers in those raven locks while the other hand gripped that round ass tightly. Loki’s tongue was good for a lot of things and it seems that kissing was more suited to him then casting spells.  
“Loki…. Change me back,…. Please…I want..” He was cut off by Loki’s lips again.  
“Sorry Brother I kinda like you looking like Sif, thou just this once I will do as you wish.” He turned Thor back to his normal self and felt those strong hands wrap around his slender waist, pulling him closer. “Thor, ... I want you… “Thor cupped Loki’s ass and pulled him against his frame, crushing their lips together he dueled with his brother’s tongue. Thrusting it into the trickster’s mouth mimicking what he do to Loki later. A silent promise. Thor fiddled with the front of his pants as he quickly removed Loki’s. He turned Loki and laid him across the table in the room.  
“I only do this brother cause I need it as much as you. I know why you want this, to kill the pain that you feel in side you right now, I feel it as well and no one will understand.” He pushed Loki’s legs apart and pressed the tip of his sex against his brother’s entrance.  
With one thrust he was buried deep into his brother, he felt the muscles tighten around his length and watched Loki’s chest rising and falling swiftly. Thor laced his fingers in Loki’s raven locks, yanking it back causing the trickster great pain but bringing great pleasure along with it. Thor latched onto his brother’s throat biting at the junction. “Loki… if I hurt you,…let me know.” He felt his brother’s lips against his ear breathing heavily into it.  
“I want you to hurt me Thor,…please…” Loki could feel a tear pulling at the corner of his eye, the reason he wanted Thor to do this was not only for the pain and pleasure, not only to feel human but cause Thor was now the one person that reminded Loki of what he lost, that he would never see Frigga again, he would never admit it but He could see her in Thor and it was now the only reason he would never kill Thor or want to see him die.  
Thor pulled Loki back into reality when he pulled out and thrusted back into the lilth body below him. Thor’s thick sex could easily rip Loki in two if he wanted to. His lips moved back to claim Loki’s, tongue thrusting into the tricksters mouth Thor gripped Loki’s hips firmly, he pulled out slowly to tease his brother then thrusted back in as hard as he could. Swallowing all cries that escaped his brother’s bruised mouth. The motion was shaking the desk and Loki feared for a moment he fall off so he wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist, pulling the thunder god deeper into him. He felt the thick member hit his sweet spot and Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s head and pulled himself off the table.  
“The wall …please… harder…” Loki whimpered into his brother’s ear as he felt the thunder god turn and slams him into the wall. Thor groaned into Loki’s ear nibbling on the lobe as he reached between them and stroked Loki’s sex.  
“Come for me brother,… or I will tease you longer, I know you wish for this as much as I.” Thor started shallow deep thrust making sure to hit the sweet spot over and over watching his brother crumble under him. Thor gipped Loki’s hair a finale time kissing his brother deeply, squeezing his brother’s sex tightly as he felt Loki tighten around him. Warm hot Asgardian seed filled Loki as Jotunn seed covered Thor’s hand. Thor jerked his hips a few times into his brother, feeling the tight entrance milk every last drop.  
“Thor….” Loki was out of breath and panting heavily into his brother’s chest as he felt his mind come back from that euphoric state. “Thank you…”  
Thor pulled out of his brother and retrieved his pants and waited for Loki to dress. He pulled his brother into his arms and gave him a loving hug. “I miss her as well brother and I will always be here if you need this again.” He kissed away the tears on Loki’s cheek.  
The two fixed themselves up and as they walked down the halls toward the meeting point Loki shifted his image one more time. “How about one of your new hero friend's from earth.” He walked down the halls looking like Captain America and started to walk backwards. “I can get used to this, I feel so heroic and good already, I mean I have to say this is way cooler than anything else. For the good of man…” Loki was pressed against yet another column with Thor’s hand over his mouth, the image fading.  
“Do that again and see what I do.” Thor grumbled  
“Can I at least have my Dagger?”  
Thor pulled out the Dagger and handed it to Loki. “That’s better” There was a subtle click and Loki looked down to see that the dagger was actually a pair of hand cuffs. “Ohh Really, well brother I did not know you where into that.”  
“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me brother. I also don’t trust you.” He escorted Loki to the meeting place where Sif and Jane would be waiting for them.

~fin~


End file.
